Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. The combustor includes a fuel injector having one or more subcomponents brazed together. The brazed components of the fuel injector must withstand both thermal and mechanical stresses during the operation of the gas turbine engine.
U.S. Patent App. Pre-Grant Publication No. 2007/00391777 to Y. Yoshoka discloses a method of regenerating a gas-turbine stator vane including grinding the oxidized layer and the cracks formed at surface portion so that a part of the cracks remains. The method also includes filling an equivalent material and a brazing material into the ground portion. The equivalent material has bonded with the base material for the stator vane. The brazing material has a melting point lower than that of the equivalent material. The method also includes heat treating the filled portion under pressurized inert gas atmosphere so as to melt the brazing material. The method further includes performing brazing treatment by diffusing the molten brazing material into the cracked portions.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.